Human
Martial Artist: Martial Artists are the elite of their kind, who have taken the martial arts to incredible levels. Whereas, most races have a basic understanding of Ki from birth, humans have to work to grasp even the smallest understanding of it. However, those that do are known to be just as strong as the strongest warriors from races born with the most intricate knowledge of the arts. As such, these humans are renowned for their mastery of Ki and special martial arts schools. Many are sought out to be learned from. Furthermore, humans are the most populous race in the universe. Having been one of the first races to develop intergalactic travel, their numbers spread across the universe. It is rare to find a world not inhabited by humans. Even stranger is the fact that some planets, such as Bayushi, were already populated by humans for generations before anyone from Earth stepped foot on it. Perhaps, there is something special about what caused the evolution of humans, which causes it to reproduce itself so often elsewhere? Average Height: 5'10" (177 cm) Average Weight: 180 pounds (81 kg) Life Span: 60-80 years. Interesting Traits: Especially resilient. Example: Krillin (Kuririn). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (27 additional points, max of 9 in 1 stat) Int 16 Mnt 16 Str 10 Dex 11 Stm 12 Spd 10 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Martial Artists gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 10*STM+15*Level Ki: 13*MNT+25*Level LP: 5*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Low Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1 on top of their racial school. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Martial Artists regenerate Level*5 Ki on each of their actions. (Ment) If a Martial Artist fires a Discharge (or any improved version of it) for half or less of the Ki he normally could have paid, he does not have to pay any Ki at all. (Phys) Martial Artist Aura This is a special ability that can be used to pay for the HP damage of any attack with Ki or used to pay HP for the Martial Artist's Ki costs. Used as a defensive aura, Martial Artists can spend 1 Ki to block out 1 damage of any attack. Shield piercing is able to be blocked with this aura, but Unpreventable attacks are not. There is no limit to the amount of Ki that can be spent. This aura is considered reflexive. This Aura can be used multiple times against Combo attacks, unlike other auras/shields. This aura can also be used to allow the Martial Artist to pay for Ki costs of powers using their HP. However, HP can not be used to fuel the MA aura. This also does not mean Martial Artists can swap HP into their Ki whenever they wish. The cost of this ability can never be reduced by more than 50% with suppression. Even at 90% suppression, the Ki cost will only be reduced by 50%. (Ment) Martial Artists start with a school of their choice at Level 1 and gain another school for free at Level 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, this takes them temporarily above their limit, but may delay learning future schools. Schools gained in this way grant double the normal stat bonus. Martial Artists can not know more than one school for every 8 points of INT. (Ment) Truly experienced Martial Artists are great at mixing everything they have learned into a big pot of techniques that can be molded into their own, growing school. At Level 7, a Martial Artist can submit a Player Created School to the GMs, as if he'd possessed it from Level 1. As many knows however, simply having the School doesn't make people want it. As the Martial Artist improves, so does its fame. At Level 12, the Martial Artist can then teach his school to up to two other player characters. The training takes 2 Neo Weeks. During this time, neither player is allowed to fight or EXP train. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Trained This power is automatically obtained at Level 1. A Martial Artist can automatically choose one of the powers granted to them by their first level school. That power is considered to be three levels higher than it actually is for that power's purposes. Martial Artists may only choose from a power on the school list for this Trained ability. If a power is gained of a higher level than the school gives because the MA already had it, they can't choose that power. The School's Invent can be chosen for Trained. Some powers, such as Block, do not factor level in their use and picking Trained with them has no additional effect. (Ment) Supreme Shield The Martial Artist must be Level 5 before taking this power. The Martial Artist can use his Aura to block one Unpreventable attack per round, at the cost of 1 Ki per 1 damage. There is no limit to the amount of Ki that can be spent. This ability counts as a reflexive shield, like his normal Aura, but the power Suppress Ki does not affect this shield. Triclops: Evolution is an odd thing, changing one race ever so slightly. After years and years of being the top of the food chain on Earth, Humans took a turn in the evolutionary circle. Unlike their advanced human counterparts (Martial Artists), they do not have a great grasp on harnessing their Ki. Instead, they are more physically powerful. Not only are they stronger in the ways of hand to hand combat, they are rather adept at separating techniques, able to split into as many as four separate beings. Above all, they have evolved a beneficial third eye, allowing them to see better than most other races. Unfortunately, though, they seem to have lost the ability to grow hair, as their bodies are very efficient at processing 'waste'. Average Height: 6'3" (190 cm) Average Weight: 250 pounds (113 kg) Life Span: 120-150 years. Interesting Traits: Three eyes, bald. Example: Tien (Tienshinhan). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (27 additional points, max of 9 in 1 stat) Int 16 Mnt 11 Str 13 Dex 11 Stm 14 Spd 10 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Triclops gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 11*STM+25*Level Ki: 12*MNT+15*Level LP: 5*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Low Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1 on top of their racial school. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) The third eye of a Triclops gives them an advantage in combat, granting +1 to all Strike/Dodge rolls and immunity to the Zanzoken power. If a Triclops is blinded by Taiyoken or a similar power, the Triclops loses these bonuses for the rest of the round. (Ment) Triclops have an unusual mastery of Ki, gaining +1 to Hand to Hand and Sword Damage per 25 Max Ki they have available (Charging does not affect this). (Phys) Triclops are capable of pushing their body to the absolute brink of exhaustion and beyond. Normally, they have STM*1.5 Endurance. Reaching 0 or less END on their own turn does not cause a Triclops to pass out. Instead, at the end of their turn; they are brought up to 1 END remaining. Split-Form/Trifork/Quadform de-activates. They, then, take 20% of their maximum HP in unreducable damage. If they drop to 0 or less END outside of their own turn (for instance, from being Choked), they pass out normally. (Phys) Triclops are known for rapidly recovering from almost any injury. They regenerate Level*2 HP, or Level*1 LP, per action. They, also, heal from serious injuries at the following rate, or half of this rate if they also have the Immortal Unique: * AC Broken Bone: 3 RL Hours. * DAC Broken Bone: 12 RL Hours. * TAC Broken Bone or Removed Limb: 24 RL Hours. Note: Immortals and Triclops heal in half this time. An Immortal Triclops heals in a fourth of this time. (Ment) At Level 12, a Triclops is able to pass on the knowledge of their signature move to other people. Although, the result is less stable than for a Triclops. You may teach up to two students Split-Form or a single student Split-Form and Trifork. The training takes 2 Neo Weeks to learn. During this time, neither player is allowed to fight. When a non-Triclops uses Split-Form or Trifork, the following additional rules apply: * All references to 50% become 25%. * You may not inflict critical effects. The attack still becomes AP/SP and stuns for one action from the pain, which may have Ignore Pain applied against it. (Ment) Triclops start with a school of their choice at Level 1 and gain another school for free at Level 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, this takes them temporarily above their limit, but may delay learning future schools. Schools gained in this way grant double the normal stat bonus. Triclops can not know more than one school for every 9 points of INT. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Phys) Split-Form This power is automatically obtained at Level 1. This power may be used to split into two forms by spending an action or as a pre-round action. This allows you to act as two separate individuals per APR in order to complete more advanced tactics. But, dividing your power between multiple bodies is taxing in, both, focus and energy. This lowers your APR by 1 and costs 3 End per APR used in this way. Due to the strains of this technique, Superforms (such as statboosters) or other non-permanent superforms (except for mini-superforms granted by uniques such as Trance) are suppressed until you end this technique with an action or declared pre-round that you are no longer using this technique. Although they are two (or more in the case of Trifork / Quadform) entities, your Splits work off of the same pool of HP, Ki, and End as well as any form of Regeneration only being applied once to the entire pool. For greater clarity to any questions regarding Split-Form and more in-depth workings: * When using an action in the fight to create or dismiss this technique, ALL actions of that single APR is consumed. This means you cannot split, take additional actions, and reform to reacquire extra actions. * Buffs such as Ki Enhance or Increase Power Level apply to all Splits and can be felt separately, which may also reveal which Split is weaker than its others. This does not apply to Mantis Strike. * Splits share all Uses Per Round, with the exception to non-Super Speed Type 2 powers with one use per action. * Each Split may benefit from Bulk & PKU, but must pay for it separately per attack. * Items are replicated between splits, but if the item is consumable or can be damaged, then its use applies to all Splits. * The exception to the above is Custom Weapons/Equipment, which can not be duplicated as normal. These items are unique. * Splits must remain within 100 yards of each other. If one is in combat, they are all in combat. * Uniques and Powers that function off of a pool of some sort, such as Ki Shield, Tactician, or Final Ki Attacker; share a single pool amongst all Splits. * If multiple Splits attack on the same APR, then all attacks are declared and resolved at the same time. Apply the effects of all attacks at the end of the action, and also at the same time. Attacks against the same target otherwise function like a Multi Slash. Make a separate Strike and Damage roll for each attack. Super Speeds used to assist and oppose the attacks apply equally to all of the Triclop's attacks for that APR as normal. * Super Speeds, the Focus Unique, Shadowform, and other things with an X/Round, X/2 Rounds or X/Battle limitation only apply to one Split. The others, instead, automatically benefit from Advanced Combat Teleport for free for that APR. * After Reforming, all Critical Effects and other Status Effects are applied to the reformed whole. Status Effects or Critical Effects do not stack. i.e. If both splits have a broken arm, the reformed Triclops only has one broken arm, not two. * When activating Split-Form, all Splits retain any status effects already afflicting the Triclops. * You may not activate Split-Form while Grappling or being Grappled, including Racial Powers that function like a Grapple. However, you may maintain Split-Form after being Grappled or later begin a Grapple while in Split-Form. * You select which Split remains as the "real" one when reforming (through damage or choice). This may get you out of certain location-based status effects such as grapples and capture balls. * When initiating a grapple, any number of Splits may grapple the same person if you are successful (and the Split has not used his/her action). When doing this, no one else besides the Triclops may also grapple them. When multiple Splits are grappling one person, they count as only one individual with +15% STR per Split (+30% with two, +45% with three, +60% with four) in the grapple for grapple-only powers, break checks, and shift checks. Only one Split-Form may perform an action while this is being maintained, as all the other Split-Forms are busy helping. If you make use of a move that breaks the grapple, it ends immediately for all Splits involved. * When firing a Ki attack at a Triclops involved in a grapple as above, you only deal damage normally to one Triclops, not all splits. * Any single attack that deals more than 50% of a Split's Current HP causes him to immediately Reform to a single Triclops, even Mid-Combo. * When Reforming, the Triclops has a minimum of 1 HP. * Although this counts as a Superform, it costs no Experience to use in a fight, regardless of the current round. (Ment) Shin-Ki-Ko-Ho Blast The Triclops must be Level 2 before taking this power. This is a technique primarily meant to hold opponents back. The Triclops forms a triangle with his hands and releases a ray of energy that stuns anything it damages. This is a Ki attack with a +5 bonus to Strike, which can be used an unlimited number of times per round, but only once per APR. It deals 1d6*10 damage plus 1d6*10 per additional level and is Armor Piercing and Shield Piercing. If someone is damaged by the Blast, he loses his next action. This stun effect does not stack as normal. Advanced Block negates this stunning effect. This attack costs 15 Ki per level and 7 END. (Phys) Trifork The Triclops must be Level 3 before taking this power. This functions as an improved Split-Form and may be used in place of it. The differences are as follows, replacing similar rules mentioned under Split-Form: * You create two additional Splits rather than one. * This costs 5 End per APR rather than 3 End. * This lowers your APR by 2, instead of 1. * You may take 3 actions per APR, instead of 2. * You may not inflict critical effects while Trifork is active. A critical roll will still stun the target for one action unless they have ignore pain. It also becomes AP/SP. * Trifork is immediately and automatically downgraded to Split-Form when an attack damages the Triclops for 50% of his current HP. It, then, follows the rules of that power normally. Optionally, you may choose to end Split-Form and Reform instead. * Trifork may not be activated while below 50% HP, but may be maintained at any HP. * Although this counts as a Superform, it costs no Experience to use in a fight, regardless of the current round. (Phys) Quad-Form The Triclops must be Level 4 before taking this power. This functions as an improved Split-Form and may be used in place of it. The differences are as follows, replacing similar rules mentioned under Split-Form: * You create three additional splits rather than one. * This costs 8 End per APR rather than 3 End. * This lowers your APR by 3, instead of 1. * You may take 4 actions per APR, instead of 2. * You may not inflict critical effects while Quad-Form is active. A critical roll will still stun the target for one action unless they have ignore pain. It also becomes AP/SP. * Quad-Form is immediately and automatically downgraded to Trifork when an attack damages the Triclops for 25% of his current HP. It, then, follows the rules of that power normally. Optionally, you may choose to downgrade to Split-Form or end Trifork and Reform instead. * Quadform may not be activated while below 75% HP, but may be maintained at any HP. * Although this counts as a Superform, it costs no Experience to use in a fight, regardless of the current round. (Ment) Teamwork This power is automatically obtained at Level 5. It always applies as a constant passive. Your Splits become significantly better at using group tactics to take opponents down together. You become immune to area of effect attacks from their own Splits such as the power Taiyoken. If multiple Splits attack the same person at the same time, their DEX and MNT are increased by 5% per Split for purposes of determining their stat modifier to strike rolls only (+10% with two, +15% with three, +20% with four).